


Untitled Meitantei Game

by charlietheepic7



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Gen, List, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietheepic7/pseuds/charlietheepic7
Summary: It's a lovely morning in Beika and you are a horrible child detective.





	Untitled Meitantei Game

To do list: 

  * Drink all the orange juice.
  * Get a ride to the crime scene by hiding in Takagi's car.
  * Convince Ran-neechan that you're not Shinichi.
  * Steal Kaitou KID's hat.
  * Correct Hattori's deductions about the murderer. 
  * Find murder weapon.
  * Scare Kogoro by yelling "Ah-le-le" in his ear.
  * Lick cocaine.
  * Find Knife.
  * Show Ran-neechan knife.
  * Shoot Sonoko with the knock-out dart.
  * Hide from Gin and Vodka.
  * Show up right before the murderer enacts their master plan, thereby foiling it.
  * Beg Haibara for another pill to turn you back into Shinichi.
  * Leave Detective Boys behind when confronting a murderer.
  * Taunt Amuro while he's working.
  * Cause Jigen to miss his target by yelling "Papa!" in his ear. 
  * Be a child. Solve crimes. 


End file.
